dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman: The Man of Steel (Aidan0007)
Plot Thirty years ago moments before the destruction of Krypton, an evil being known as Brainiac took the city of Kandor. In the city, a young kryptonian girl Kara Zor-El manages to escape the planets doom but instead of going to Earth, she gets knocked to the Phantom Zone. 12 years later, the Zone broke free of a time lock which allowed Kara to continue her travel to Earth where her cousin Kal-El / Clark Kent rescues her and takes her in care of the Danvers family and becomes Kara Danvers. In the present, Clark comes back home from work where he reflects his past as being an outcast teenager. His adoptive mother Martha Kent reminds him of who he his and what he stands for. Business man Lex Luthor hires hitman John Corben to assassinate Johnathan Kent, Clark's adoptive father, because of exposing him of his black market weapon trade. Corben confronts Johnathan who calls out Superman to save him, which he does despite Johnathan knowing Clark is Superman. Corben is arrested and sent to Iron Heights prison. Corben's brother Roger visits him in prison and reveals Clark's identity as Superman. Cadmus CEO Dabney Donovan contacts Roger after finding out his brother is in prison. Dabney offers Roger revenge on Superman by making him a kryptonian suit of armour. Roger attempts to grab Superman's attention by robbing a bank in Metropolis. Superman flies to the scene. As he battles Roger, he is weakened by the Kryptonite withing Roger's armour. Superman struggles to remain still but is rendered powerless by the Kryptonite. Roger defeats Superman and takes him to Cadmus. This even is broadcasted on the news which an 18 year old Kara Danvers sees. Clark's holographic biological father Jor-El calls Kara to the Fortress of Solitude. At the Fortress, Jor-El gives Kara her own suit and becomes “Supergirl”. Kara uses her super hearing to locate Clark's location. Kara arrives at Cadmus where a half robot-superman known as “Cyborg Superman” appears in her way. Kara ultimately destroys the Cyborg. On her way to Clark, she notices a man asking for help from inside a test tube. Kara rescues the man who appears to have green skin. He introduces himself as J'onn J'onzz, the soul survivor of Mars. Kara asks J'onn if he can help her save her cousin. J'onn agrees to help. Kara and J'onn arrives at the room Clark is held in. Before Kara can free Clark, Cyborg Superman appears to be alive. J'onn battles Cyborg Superman so Kara can free Clark. With Clark freed, he immediately destroys Cyborg Superman once and for all. J'onn reveals that there is an evil alien being known as a White Martian they have to kill before they leave so that it doesn't rampage across the world. The White Martian is known as Armek. J'onn battles Armek so that Kara and Clark can escape. J'onn is injured by Armek. Kara sees an oil barrel which she throws at Armek. Armek slowly dies by the fire. As Armek dies, he reveals that there is a lone White Martian disguised as a human on Earth. The trio finally escape without any interruptions. The trio reunite at the Fortress where they celebrate their victory. J'onn disguises himself as Detective John Jones and plans to find the White Martian and potentially save her. Kara returns to National City while Clark returns home to his parents. Characters In order of appearance: *Brainiac (flashback) *Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers / Supergirl *Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman *Martha Kent *Johnathan Kent *Lex Luthor *John Corben *Roger Corben / Metallo *Dabney Donovan *Jor-El *Cyborg Superman *J'onn J'onzz / John Jones *Armek / White Martian